Conventionally, a mounting device has been known in which a component supplied from a feeder is picked up by suction with the tip of a nozzle, and the nozzle is moved to an area above a camera whereby the camera captures the image of the component, and then the nozzle is moved to an area above a board to mount the component at a predetermined position on the board. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a camera performs imaging in a state in which the lower face of a component picked up by a nozzle is raised to a predetermined height.